Al-Sadhi Organization
The al-Sadhi Organization is a political organization and militant organization in Kafuristan. It is considered the spiritual successor to the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakanian Region, not to be confused with the off-shoot Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection which at several times has gone through periods of Abadization. The al-Sadhi Organization was founded by Baqir al-Sadhi, a member of the al-Sadhi tribe and a former Ba'athist organizer and military officer of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The organization was founded in 3885 and came onto the mainstream political scene when they formed officially the al-Sadhi Organization in January 3886. The al-Sadhi Organization is modeled directly after the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakanian Region but that information is not publicly known. Baqir al-Sadhi intends to restore Baathist rule to Kafuristan and take over the mantle of Regional Secretary-General but has not released this information to the public. The al-Sadhi Organization currently wages an insurgency against the interim Kafuri government and the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan. The al-Sadhi Organization has numerous components to its overall structure, they are closely monitored and overseen by the Central Committee, which takes the heads of leadership and combines them together. History The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party has a long history in the Majatran dominated south and south east, it was founded by Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin in 3408 as one of the first political ideologies that united Majatran nationalism and Majatran socialism underneath one banner. The organization was either forced entirely underground or was prosecuted by national governments who either opposed unity or were outright anti-nationalist. The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party was underneath the leadership of the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection, many of the hardline Baathist do not recognize the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection as a legitimate Ba'athist party due to the fact that they underwent periods of Abadization where the religious elements of the party overtook the Baathist elements. The al-Sadhi family played an instrumental part in the development of the Majatran People's Union as they provided finance to the Baathist organization which would collapse a year after its foundation. Baqir al-Sadhi, born in August, 3860 inherited his families wealth after the death of his father and uncle at the hands of interim Kafuri government in a show trial for former members of the Majatran Socialist Baath Party. Baqir has actively campaigned against both the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan and the interim Kafuri government which he claims to be "corrupt and bought out by Bardic bankers bent on destroying the people, the nation and Majatrans." Baqir formed the al-Sadhi Organization with several close allies, including Sheikh Mubin Hisham al-Qusuri who is the head of the Qusuri Order and commander of the Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order. The al-Sadhi Organization was joined by an unlikely ally in their insurgency against the interim Kafuri government and the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan when the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association head of the Volksdundorfische-Majatran Office reached out and agreed to form a fighting unit of Volksdundorfische in Kafuristan. In December, 3886 the al-Sadgi Organization conquered al-Hafaz, one of the largest cities in Pabeus. A week after the capture of al-Hafaz, Baqir al-Sadhi declared the formation of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan as a counter-balance to the Republic of Kafuristan and the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan. The capture of al-Hafaz attracted several pro-Baathist groups who had refused to align with the al-Sadhi Organization as they claimed to have gathered further territorial control but realistically they did not. The Kedayeen Kafuri, Kafuri Popular Army, the General Military Councils in Kafuristan and the General Command of the Armed Forces, Resistance and Liberation in Kafuristan would announce their allegiance to the al-Sadhi Organization in the weeks following the capture of al-Hafaz. The Unified Press announced that many Western political commentators state that these groups joined after suffering disastrous defeats at the hands of the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan, where these groups primarily fought against. The al-Sadhi Organization continued to evolve as an organization following the capture of al-Hafaz, they would essentially become a precursor to a potentially new formation of the Baath party. Leadership Components of the al-Sadhi Organization *Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakanian Region remnants *Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order (Jaysh Rijal at-Tariqa an-Qusuriya) - Religious sect of followers who stress secularism and Baathist rule.) *Free Majatran Legion (Legion "Freies Majatrien"- Composed of "Volksdundorfische" living in the southern Majatran legion, namely in Kafuristan.) Category:Political parties in Kafuristan Category:Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party